Fate and Coincidence
by Juclesia
Summary: BV. Basically, it's a redo of the battle with Vegeta . . . Only this time, we're doing it my way.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Okay, I rated this M to be safe really. Yes, for those of you who know me, I usually only write BVs; and this is a future BV. Now , in this story, I'm cutting right to the point, unlike with my others. And I think the biggest warning on my list right now, is that there may be some things that'll seem--- gruesome for you BV fans. Maybe, maybe not, I dunno. So that's about it, then.

**Fate and Coincidence: 1**

**Juclesia**

"We gotta go help, you guys!"

As usual, thought Oolong, Bulma was the one to spew some asinine suggestion. Taken aback, "W-what! What could we possibly do!"

"Oolong's right, I'm afraid," said Roshii. "We would only be a liability."

Bulma smiled, as though that being what she'd wanted to hear, and turned to retrieve her 'secret' which she'd arrived with. "That's what I wanted to tell you guys!" she exclaimed, pulling the object from within the bag.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Now laying in Bulma's hands was one nasty looking weapon. It resembled a bazooka in size, and had numerous,frightening buttons. Bulma smiled again, looking strangely angelic despite the bad girl, military looking gun that rested in her arms. "I just finished it: I call it the ki-gun." There was a silence. "From my calculations, and from the scouter's calculations on Vegeta's average power level, I'm positive it'll work!"

The silence prolonged a bit longer, before Chichi broke out in determined shouts. "Let's do it! We'll kick that monster's ass!"

"Chichi . . ." the Ox-King said, reproachfully.

"You can go get yourselves killed if you want to"--- Oolong turned away with his arms crossed--- "but I'm staying here." _Even **I'm **not that stupid._

"Okay then," said the blue haired scientist, "who else is gonna come with?"

Bulma heard crickets, and the sound of a throat being cleared discreetly. Growling, "Come on! You can't just let two young ladies go by themselves!" She waited another moment, and when still no volunteers, "Roshii!"

"M-me!" Roshii wheezed.

"Yeah, you, old man! You're comin' with us, ya hear?"

"B-but, I'm"--- he coughed--- "busy."

Bulma's eyes flashed dangerously. "And doing what, exactly, huh? All you ever do is sit on john and read your perverted porn magazines!"

There was no response.

"Alright; it's settled then!" Bulma beckoned for Chichi and Roshii, then made her way out the door. "C'mon, we can take my dad's aircar!" When Roshii did not budge, Bulma's hand could be seen darting back inside the room, and dragging him out the door; muttering could be heard about lazy old men.

Chichi followed, but stopped when she heard her name.

It was her father. "Chichi, please rethink this."

Her firey gaze softened, just slightly. "No, Dad! My Goku's out there, and he needs me! I'll be fine."

The Ox-King's eyes saddened, and next time he looked up, his daughter was gone.

* * *

"Allow me to show you something, Kakkarot---," Vegeta insisted, a wicked smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "--- something that your dear father himself created!"

Goku's eyes widened at the mention of his father. That's right: since he was an alien, what had his father been like? Had he been as evil as Vegeta, being a Saiyan and all? He had thought of it before of course, but had never taken into consideration of him being an alien.

It was not a pleasant thought, and therefore Goku decided to push it to the back of his mind--- and instead focus on his opponent, around which blue wires of electricity had begun to crackle, insidiously.

Vegeta was smiling now, maniacally, his palm opening to the harness the gathered power into a small, white sphere. He chuckled through bloodstained teeth. Then he turned, flinging the ball with all his might into the sky. It soared up, coming to an unexplainable halt high amid the clouds.

Goku watched, teeth clenched and eyebrows drawn tightly in consternation. What . . . was this? Another of Vegeta's sleazy tricks?

_No, one of your **father's** sleazy tricks_.

Goku gasped suddenly. Three power levels--- heading this way!

They weren't significant. In fact they were quite small--- at least two of them anyway. But the last one was the one ki that led Goku to his conclusion. It was Master Roshii.

The other one had to be Bulma, for she was the only one who knew how to fly her father's aircar. And the last one--- **Chichi**.

"No!"

He had had a distant fear that this would happen, but he had thought that they'd have enough sense to know that he would fight better on his own. Did they not know what they were up against? This man's power? He hated sounding as though he had little faith in his friends, but they didn't have a chance against this monster. They would only get in the way.

As hard as he tried not to, Goku began to evidently panic. And Vegeta, stopping in the middle of his breathless cackling, noticed it. The Earth warrior's head swiveled back and forth as he searched for Bulma's aircraft; Vegeta mimicked him out of curiosity.

And there they were; Goku spotted them. They were off in the distance, coming in fast.

Vegeta saw them too, saw the bead of sweat on Kakkarot's temple, and smiled once more. "Well, well, well. More company?" He chuckled. "Just in time."

The Saiyan prince waited until they air craft landed, before turning to stare up at the artificial moon, casually.

"Goku!" came Chichi's voice as the door hissed open.

Vegeta gazed intently, feeling something feral beginning to boil inside of him.

"We're here to help you, Goku!" Bulma screamed with Roshii at her side.

He could feel his heat of his blood as it burned his skin, and soon Vegeta could no longer hear the commotion; all he could hear was the drumming of his heart in his head, rhythmic and deafening. The feeling of irrationality was teeming now, and he unclamped his jaws to let it flow out in a monstrous, inhuman roar. The pain commenced, and all thought vanished as instinct took over.

The three came to a standstill when catching sight of the creature before them. It clicked in each of their minds subliminally as being a werewolf; the thing that had once been a humanoid stood with his head back in what seemed like pure anguish. His arms and limbs grew and cracked grotesquely, while his face began to protrude and shape into a snout. His opened mouth stretched enormously, teeth elongating into fangs that glistened in the midday sun.

Goku yelled to the two fear-stricken women to get as far away as possible, but his demands were drowned out by Vegeta's raw, bloodcurdling screams.

Before they knew it, a three hundred foot monster stood before them, one only Chichi, Bulma, and Master Roshii recognized.

"T-the giant ape!" Chichi and Bulma murmured in awe, trembling in the creature's shadow. They both could clearly recall Goku transforming into the same thing, long ago, and could also recollect the havoc he would wreak.

Vegeta felt the pain come to a gradual halt, and let his lips pull back farther over his fangs in somewhat of a smug smile. Through a haze of red, he looked down upon his foe, which was now no larger than a bug.

"Behold, Kakkarot," he boomed, "the true power of a Saiyan."

Bulma blinked at this, perplexed. "I-it can t-t-talk?"

Goku took an involuntary step back as he gaped at the immense ape. _W-what the hell . . . is THAT!_

"Say goodbye!"

Instinctively, Goku leaped away just in time not to be crushed beneath its enormous combat boot. He sprung swiftly from rock to rock, narrowly missing Vegeta's fists each time, his mind racing. _Man! He's fast for being so big! I won't be able to keep this up for long; I have to think of something fast!_

Just then Goku felt as Vegeta's fist connected head on, and before he could stop himself, he flew back to collide with a column of rock.

"What's the matter, Kakkarot? Not dying on me yet, are you? I was just starting to have fun!"

Grunting, Goku lifted his head from under the pile of rubble. _First thing's first. _"Bulma, you guys have to get away from here! NOW!"

Bulma started when hearing her name specified in the command. She looked up at the the monster, as if confused, then down at her gun. There was no way of knowing now, whether or not her invention would work; Vegeta looked so much more powerful than before. And in that moment, she knew it had been a mistake coming there. "R-right!"

Quickly, she dropped the gun and grabbed hold of Chichi (knowing she was the most stubborn), yelling for Master Roshii to follow her as she sprinted for the aircraft.

"Hn?" Vegeta turned. His eyes narrowed when seeing the ants absconding behind the rocks, and an indefinite anger burned inside him. "Oh, no you don't!" he thundered, his jaws unhinging and sending a beam of raw energy hurdling toward the ship. The humans shrieked as a dome of searing light engulfed their only escape, and Vegeta laughed sadistically. "You think you little insects can just crawl over here, and then escape from me unnoticed? Hah!"

"KAIOKEN x 2!"

The laughter ceased as something excruciating connected with the ape's forehead. He stumbled back and blinked in disbelief, his hands clasped to the abrasion. "What the?"

He turned to see a perspiring Kakkarot slouching on a nearby rock. The other Saiyan stared up at him from under heavy eyelids, his breaths shallow and his body aching. _I don't think . . . I have any energy left in me. _

Oddly enough, Goku smiled at this thought.

"Why you----!" Vegeta snarled. Slowly, he advanced on the exhausted warrior, the ground quaking with each step. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Kakkarot; inch by inch, you hear me! Inch by painful inch! And when I'm done with you, I'll make you watch as I wipe each of your friends off the face of this planet!"

Goku's face scrunched in pain, and he was unable to evade the foot that sent him plummeting down into the hard earth. His scream ripped through the valley as the ape's boot then came down onto his legs, his strong bones crumbling and snapping under the impact. In agony, Goku threw his hands to his head and writhed. Through it all, he heard Vegeta's satisfied chuckle.

Even when the weight of the Prince's foot withdrew, it did not stop the needles of pain that pierced Goku's legs. He continued to wail, his fingers digging into the dirt beside him, his teeth biting into his bottom lip to will away the suffering.

Vegeta smiled. "Well, Kakkarot, how unfortunate for you: it would seem both of your legs are broken."

Goku's only response was another cry that one would think tore his very throat.

"GOKU!"

Vegeta's ears perked at the sudden shout, and he felt something tickle his thigh. Puzzled, he turned his head to see a blue haired human behind him, some sort of weapon in her grasp.

Bulma stared, aghast. The ki-gun . . . hadn't worked. Not even a scratch.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled through clenched teeth. "Get . . . **away**!"

A venomous growl came deep from within Vegeta--- at this girl's bravery, at her stupidity--- before it gradually rose to an ugly laugh.

Bulma whimpered as Vegeta took a step toward her, something in his ruby-red eyes freezing her in place. Only when he reached down to hoist her up by the collar of her shirt, did instinct trigger her limbs to go into a spasm. She screamed as he held her dangling feet away from his face.

"Lemme down!" Bulma cried, futilely. "GOKU!"

Vegeta studied and observed the woman's actions briefly. After a moment, "I presume this is your woman, Kakkarot?"

"Bul . . . ma!"

One corner of Vegeta's lips curled upward; he was satisfied with the response. "Don't look away; she shall be the first I devour before your eyes."

Bulma's pupils shrank to a pinpoint. "**_D-devour_**?" she squeaked.

"Now," the Prince continued, "which limb should I eat first? Or should I just eat her whole?"

Goku snarled, willing his legs to move with all his might. "Don't . . . you . . . dare!"

Vegeta brought the Bulma closer--- his eyes never leaving Kakkarot---, so she was but inches away from his bared fangs. The girl screeched in horror when feeling the ape's warm tongue run up the length of her body, leaving her clothes damp with saliva.

"BULMA!"

Bulma was in tears now, and she erupted into breathless sobs when hoisted higher into the air, until she was dangling over Vegeta's opened jaws. "Somebody sa-a-ave meee!"

Some would consider it a miracle.

Just then, Vegeta gasped.

He momentarily forgot about his morsel and clenched his fangs shut, eyes wide in trying to grasp what was happening. An indescribable pain flashed like a beacon in his lower back.

Somehow he knew what it meant, but refused to believe it. "N-no." Against his will his head slowly turned. And there, on the ground, lay his tail. _N-no. _"I-impossible! But how---? W-who!" he shouted, swiveling in each direction in an attempt to find the culprit.

And then he stilled as his gaze was pulled to the artificial moon that shone in the sky. He stared, just as intently as he had before the transformation, but he could no longer feel that sweet loss of morality from before; the feral animal that flamed within him was gradually retreating back into dormancy. "**No**!" he growled, taking a step back and doing his best to recapture the inner monster. "What have you done! You fools!"

Unaware of it, other things being on his mind at the moment, Vegeta released his captive. She plunged from hundreds of feet, the breath banished from her lungs, her body spiraling.

From where he lay, Goku had taken in what happened--- had seen as Yajirobe quickly fled after his heroic doing, and now watched as Bulma plummeted from the sky. Only one thing came to his mind. "NIMBUS!"

Instantly, the fluffy, yellow cloud appeared and broke Bulma's perilous fall. Confused, she sat up, and heaved a sigh of relief when seeing the yellow cushion beneath her.

Meanwhile, there was nothing Vegeta could do while his body slowly shrank back into his humanoid form.

It was far less painful changing back, though still too painful to be ignored. He growled and winced as each of his bones shrank back to normal size, and as the Oozaru's power struggled to keep up withhis body's capacity.

Soon he stood just as he had before the transformation. His power drained, his breathing came as shallow as Kakkarot's.

Off in the distance, Chichi rejoiced by throwing her arms around Roshii. They both danced. "We did it! We did it!"

Bulma grinned from her position on the nimbus, and Goku, between bated breaths, smiled, too.

But alas, Vegeta sensed the joy in the air, and turned, projecting his voice to no one in particular. "How. Dare. You. . ." he seethed. "You're--- all--- going--- to--- PAY!"

Everyone stilled, turning to the Saiyan whose vein could be seen throbbing on his temple.

After a moment, Vegeta's frown upturned in amusement. He scoffed. "You thought you'd gotten me, didn't you?" In that moment, his eyes darted upona frightened Bulma, and his smirk broadened---

"Well, I'm _far_ from finished."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Worth continuing at all? Please Review!


End file.
